Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object positioning and guidance system, more particularly, to an object positioning and guidance system that guides a user closed to a target object using a positioning technique and then explicitly marks an article distance using a wireless positioning signal to guide a user to find the object.
Description of the Prior
The positioning algorithm is used for target position detection to calculate the actual position, in order to accurately calculate the correct position, it is necessary to deploy a wireless base station at a high density around a target object or to use a specific spectrum. However, the above method has some problem such as high cost, difficulty to implement, and problem of being easily influenced by terrain, thereby resulting in unpopularity of this positioning technology. In contrast, the micro-positioning of the Bluetooth transmission technology needs to be close to a certain distance in order to take effect. Therefore, Bluetooth micro-positioning technology does not meet the needs of most conditions, so that the technology also cannot be universal.
Thus, the above-mentioned conventional technology still has a lot of missing, and it is not a good designer, therefore it needs to be improved.